Web content is becoming more and more accessible to users by way of mobile devices. However, with this convenience comes information security threats. Online privacy is becoming an ever-growing concern. Although active measures are being taken on both the state and federal levels to develop online privacy legislation, difficulties arise in its legal enforcement. Particularly, there is no current legislation requiring website publishers and content providers (WCPs) to honor and comply with any privacy directives. Thus, even when communications service providers take active steps to implement privacy policies, their efforts may be undermined by WCPs and others seeking to collect and to monetize consumer information. For example, WCPs are acquiring consumer information by routing http messages through their gateways to extract personal information.